


I Promise

by Sasa_Q



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Nightmare and then fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasa_Q/pseuds/Sasa_Q
Summary: Julian wakes Garak up from a nightmare.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Trektober 2020





	I Promise

Garak was strapped to a chair, a light shining in his face. "Hello?" he called out. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Enabran Tain stepped into the light. "You've betrayed me, Elim," he said, his voice severe. "You know I can't let you get away with this."

"I didn't betray you," Garak said, heart wrenching. "Please, Father, you have to believe me-" Tain struck him across the face. Garak whimpered. "Please," he said. "I didn't mean to betray you, Father. I swear I didn't."

"I don't believe you," said Tain. "I should never have believed a thing you ever said."

Suddenly, Garak was somewhere else. Somewhere small. A room- no, a box. He could feel walls pressing into his skin, and the panic of bile in his throat and the shaking of his hands as he tried to free himself.

Don't scream, he told himself. It's undignified to scream. Don't scream. You can't let him know he's won.

That was all well and good for a few minutes (or maybe it was hours; time wasn't passing normally right now) but then the panic grew worse. Garak's heart was hammering and he felt sick and trembling.

"Let me out," he said. First he whispered it, then after a moment he allowed himself the luxury of a scream- "Let me OUT!" He struggled against the walls, but if anything, they pressed even more into his flesh. "Let me out, please, please, please, just let me out." Sobs shook him to his core, and he felt the tears dripping down his face, feeling like some kind of undisciplined child. "I'm scared, Father, I promise I'll be good, just let me out, PLEASE."

He woke up to someone gently shaking him. "Elim? Elim, wake up. You're having a nightmare," Julian said.

"Julian," Garak gasped. "I- my father- I was so scared..."

"Shh. It's okay, Elim. I won't let anything happen to you," said Julian, pulling him into an embrace. "I promise."

Garak cried himself back to sleep in Julian's arms. Julian tucked him back into bed with tender hands. "I love you," Julian whispered. He leaned down and kissed Garak on the forehead. "It's okay. I've got you."

**Author's Note:**

> Very short and rather fluffy. This is both a description of this piece and of the author.  
> All jokes aside, I hope you liked this! I'd love if you commented.


End file.
